What happened to Sookie?
by LadySookieS
Summary: What happened to Sookie during the vampire/witch fight in the graveyard?


Please note this was written before the episode aired so this is my opinion on what happened. I was pretty close with what did.

I felt something sharp enter my was a gun battle going on between the witches and the vampires. Was I hit by a stray bullet? My hand covers my abdomen and I look down. Blood covered my hand. Damn I was shot. I fell to the ground, the pain in my abdomen getting worse. So this is what it felt like to get shot. It hurt like a real bitch. After what seemed liked minutes of waiting I feel warm hands pick me up. Wait warm hands? Where the hell was Bill and Eric?

"Sookie, can you hear me?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

Whose voice was that? I asked myself I knew it I just couldn't place it. Finally it hit me.

"Alcide?" I question, my voice hoarse.

"It's okay Sookie,"His soft voice states "I got you."

I start to hear the gunfire fade. Where was Alcide taking me? I feel myself fade in and out of conciousness.

"Stay with me Sookie," I barely heard Alcide say. "Bill's house is the closest. That's where we are going to go. "

I groaned at that statement. I didn't want to see Bill. I wanted to know what happened to Eric.

"Eric?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Sookie" I hear him state "I don't know where he is."

I sighed and closed my heavy eyes. I wanted to cry. I wanted Eric. Then again I also wanted Bill. I didn't want either of them hurt, Being in love was a real pain in the ass. I feel the darkness surround me and i finally slip into unconscienceness. I hear voices around me. I can't exactly make them out.

"You gotta do something," A panicked voice urges.

"You don't think I am?" Another voice growled. "I can't do anything if she won't take my blood."

I felt something next to my lips trying to pry them apart. Was somebody trying to feed me some blood? It sure tasted like it. I finally force my lips to part open a tiny bit. The warm salty blood flowed into my mouth. I try to swallow it but it doesn't work. Nothing in my body wanted to work. My eyes didn't even want to open. I feel my body starting to lose conscienceness again.

I look around me. One side had Fangtasia. The other side was Bill's mansion. Well Bill's old mansion. I wasn't a huge fan of the new one.

"Sookie." Bill stated as he looked me in the eyes. I wanted to start to walk to him but my body wouldn't let me. Why wouldn't my legs move?

"Sookie" I heard another voice state.

I turn my head towards Fangtasia to see Eric standing against it. What the hell was going on? Why wouldn't my body let me go towards Eric?

"Sookie." A very familiar voice states .

"Gran?" I state

"Yes Sookie." She states "You need to wake up."

"Why Gran?" I ask. "Life is so peaceful here with Bill and Eric. No one is fighting over me."

"Sookie my dear you can't die. You are not destined to. Not now anyways. How do you think Jason would feel if he lost his baby sister? You are all he has left."

"But Gran..." I state.

"There is no buts about it young lady." Gran states"You need to survive this. I know you are a survivor. Soon your heart will know who to choose."

I open my mouth to speak but Grans' spirit or whatever it was had disappeared.

"Damn it." I mumble to myself.

I start to hear more voices around me again.

"Sookie." The very soft voice of Bill states "Sookie please drink up."

I force myself to move my fingers. I wanted to move. I wanted to reply to the voices around me. I wanted to know what the hell was going on. I force my fingers to move. My hand slowly starts to rise up to Bill's arm.

"Sookie, can you hear me?" I hear Bill ask.

I nod my head and force my lips to close around the wound on his wrist. The warm liquid slowly starts to slide down my throat. The liquid was warm in my throat. I slowly felt myself getting my life back. I felt the bullet wound start to close. It almost felt like the first time Bill had given me his blood. When the Rattrays nearly beat me to death. That night sucked so bad. I was lucky that Bill showed up when he did. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now. Then again it was the former queen of Louisiana that sent him here. I was pretty pissed when I found that out.

I push Bill's wrist away from my mouth. There was only so much vampire blood a person can drink.

"Enough." I manage to cough out "Where's Eric?"

I see Bill look at Alcide then look at me.

"Sookie," I hear Alcide's voice state " The witch took Eric."

"What?" I manage to cough out.

"Sookie." I hear Bill's voice try to reassure me "Once nightfall comes my guards and I are going to go rescue him. Nothing is going to happen to Eric. I promise."

I looked at Bill. Did I want to believe him? All his promises he had told me in the past were broken. After all he did to me I wanted to hate him for the rest of my life. Although he didn't kill Eric when he wanted to give him the true death. He had other oppurtunities to.

"No!" I groaned as I tried to push myself up off the couch. "I'm going to go search now."

"Sit down Sookie," Alcide growls at me. "You are barely healing from getting shot. You need to recover. The witch won't make her move now. Relax. I will stay here til nightfall to make sure nothing happens."

I sighed. I wanted to go look for Eric now but I knew there was no way I was going to win the argument. Alcide sits on the couch next to me.

"Sookie." I hear Bill state. "I need to go to ground."

I just nod at him and curl up next to Alcide. I knew Bill wished it was him there instead but he needed his rest. I close my eyes and slowly start to fall back asleep wishing that it was Eric I was sleeping on and not Alcide.


End file.
